<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anywhere by Hxrny_Mxcca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786568">Anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca'>Hxrny_Mxcca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Around 1961/62, Blowjobs, Bottom Paul McCartney, Dirty Talk, M/M, Moaning, Name Calling, Orgasms, Paul is a twink oh God, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top John Lennon, alleyway sex, cocksucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever John could take him, he’d have him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL.</p><p>Also, I may or may not have had to write this out twice ;( </p><p>Anyway, Enjoy this dirty talk fest! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wherever John could take him, he would have him. Whether it was in either of their room’s, in the backseat of Stuart’s car, or even inside a bathroom stall of the cavern club. If Paul asked for it, he’d have it. </p><p>It was already illegal, so why not make it even more illegal by doing it in public?</p><p>Right now, John had Paul pushed face forward in the middle of an Alleyway. They’d just finished their third gig of the week at the cavern, and it was around 2am. Not that it mattered, John was going to take him no matter the time. </p><p>Paul was whimpering, as he usually did, the cold brick of whatever building was next to them pressing onto his cheeks. John had his hand up the boy’s t-shirt, and was reaching for his nipples.</p><p>“Mmm... Johnny.” Paul moaned as John pinched both of his nipples. The smooth-faced younger boy was wearing a white, baggy T-Shirt, and baggy blue jeans. His hair combed to look like Elvis’ and a black leather jacket around his waist, begging to be taken off. But despite the ‘bad boy’ look, Paul McCartney still looked (and acted) awfully like a twink. </p><p>“What is it, baby?” He whispered, breath cold against Paul’s neck. God, he just couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. “Want- Want you to fuck me. Hard. Into this wall, Johnny. Until I’m breathless and can hardly remember my own name...” </p><p>“That can be arranged.” He nodded, pinching Paul’s nipples once more, causing a squeak from the boy. “Anymore requests, Macca?” </p><p>“Aye...” The younger breathed out.</p><p>“Go on.” </p><p>“Let me take that big, big cock of yours in my mouth, Johnny. Oh, make me earn my own pleasure, please...!” John took a hard gulp, his cock getting harder every time he heard Paul’s mouth open, such dirty, dirty words falling out of the boy’s mouth. </p><p>“God, that whore-like mouth of yours never fails to turn me on, baby.” He began to lean forward, lips trailing down Paul’s collarbone, as far as he could get. The older boy began to suck, biting the skin there every so often, causing his boyfriend to moan at the contact.</p><p>“Feels- So good.” His eyelashes danced on his face, cock growing impossibly harder. “But dear lord, Johnny, I need you to use me...”</p><p>“As you wish, boss.” John smirked, grabbing a fistful of Paul’s hair and pulling him away from the wall. Paul moaned at the aggression his boyfriend was showing, loving it. “On your knees, Paulie. If you’re good enough, I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll barely be able to walk home form the bus stop.”</p><p>Paul had no complaints, immediately getting down onto his knees and unzipping Johns black, also baggy pants. Once his cock sprung free, the youngest couldn’t help but moan out once again at the sight. He needed it, so bad. </p><p>Wasting no more time, Paul took the head of John’s cock into his mouth, slowly taking more.</p><p>“C-C’mon Macca...” John groaned out loud, grabbing Paul’s hair and forcing him down quicker. “Actin’ like it’s your first t-time.” Paul choked around the older boy’s cock, closing his eyes tightly shut and letting him use his own mouth. His eyes began to water.</p><p>After a few more minutes of John forcing into his helpless but willing boyfriend’s mouth, he felt himself al a point where he was going to cum. But he wanted to cum inside of Paul, so pulled out without even a second thought.</p><p>“Up.” He ordered Paul, who was coughing, still kneeling on the ground. “I said up, Macca.” John once again grabbed Paul’s hair, roughly, and pulled him up to his feet.</p><p>“Mmm.” The younger boy moaned out at the sight.</p><p>John pressed him back up to the wall with force, this time facing him. He guided the hand that was once in Paul’s hair down ever so slowly, caressing his cheeks, until he got to Paul’s jeans.</p><p>“Beg me, Paul. Beg me to use that gorgeous hole of yours.”</p><p>“P-Please, Johnny.” He looked breathlessly into his boyfriend’s eyes, the younger of the two beginning to whine. “Oh please, take me... All of me, just for you...”</p><p>John couldn’t take the sight anymore, bringing his other hand down to help undo Paul’s jeans. He shoved them down to his ankles, grinning as Paul stepped out of them.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you so hard now, baby...” John whispered into the boy’s ear, grabbing his cock.</p><p>“Hmmm...” Paul moaned, trying to be quieter than usual. John’s other hand traveled to Paul’s arse ready to lift him up.</p><p>“Jump.” He did just that, jumping up and wrapping his legs around John’s waist.</p><p>“Oh please Johnny, move your hand... Put your cock in me.”</p><p>“Uh uh, no. I may always be fucking you, baby, but that tight hole of yours always needs to be stretched.” Paul softly groaned at those words, but took two of John’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them. “Nice and wet, Macca. We don’t have no lube.”</p><p>Without warning, John began to move the hand that was still on Paul’s cock up and down, making the boy who was wrapped around his waist squeak around John’s fingers.</p><p>“That’s enough.” He pulled them out, immediately reaching down to his boyfriend’s hole and thrusting one of them in.</p><p>“Mffh! Johnny! F-Faster!” Paul’s head fell onto John’s shoulder, and as John began to thrust his finger quicker, the younger began to drool. Soon enough, John’s other finger was inside him, curling around and stretching him. “Oh- Oh Johnny... Cant take it no more! Need your big cock, oh, please!” He almost cried.</p><p>“Alright Macca.” Once his fingers were out, he slapped his arse, hard.</p><p>“MHHH!” </p><p>“Shut up, do you want someone to hear us? Or more likely, hear you, moaning out loud as I slam into you with my big cock?”</p><p>“Hm- They can’t see you slamming into me if your cocks not up my arse, Johnny.” They both chuckled at that, John waisting no more time and thrusting up into the younger. “Oh! Oh!”</p><p>John soon decided he wasn’t going to stay quiet easily, and so leant in to kiss the boy. He began to thrust up into Paul hard now, his hand moving up and down to almost the same rhythm.</p><p>“O-Hm-“ His moans were muffled by John’s lips, the older boy understanding they had to be quiet.</p><p>When he pulled away for a breath, the dirty talk began once again.</p><p>“You like that, Macca? Hm? Like it when Johnny fucks you hard against a wall in an alleyway? Or do you prefer it when I fuck you in one of the bathroom stalls at the cavern?” Paul moaned at his words, every thrust now hitting his prostate. “You’re such a whore for me, Paulie. Wanting me to take you wherever we are. God, if it wasn’t illegal, I bet you’d have me fuck you on stage at the cavern. I bet you’d love being fucked like this, everyone staring at you and watching as you moan like a bird...”</p><p>“Oh- Oh yes! I’d l-love it!” He was so close, he could now feel his orgasm approaching. “C-Close Johnny!”</p><p>“Cum for me baby!” He wanted Paul off even harder, thrusting into him as fast and deep as he could. </p><p>When Paul’s eyes squeezed tightly closed, John forced their lips together, swallowing down the moans and cries as Paul came in his fist. As soon as he felt Paul’s hole clench around his cock, he too came, filling up his boyfriend. The younger moaned at that sensation, loving John’s cum inside him.</p><p>When they’d both finished their orgasms, John pulled away from Paul’s mouth, both boys taking a deep breath. John pulled out, Paul whining as the older boy’s cum Began to spill down his leg.</p><p>“So good... like always, Johnny.” He hummed, leaning his head into the crook of John’s neck, eyes still closed. “Love you so much.”</p><p>John reached his hand up, brushing Paul’s sweaty curls from his eyes and running a finger over his used and wet lips.</p><p>“Love you too, baby. I’ll gladly take you, any time... Anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>